Coming Together
by XxX Valar Morghulis XxX
Summary: Its been a year since Zed and Addison changed Seabrook and were able to be a couple in public. But things aren't always as it seems, trouble is in store for our young couple. Can they overcome it? Can they stand strong and be together through it all?
1. Prologue

The atmosphere was nearly perfect, but to them it was always perfect as they sat on top of the broken down building in each others arms. Eyes staring out at the town around them, not a single care in the world could ruin this moment for either of them. The girl and the zombie, sitting together and utterly in love right now. They had it rough, and yet thye overcame everything, and that's how this moment came to be.

"I know it might be crazy, but did you hear the story?" The boys words came out slowly, softly and almost gently as he held the white haired female against his chest. "I think I heard it vaguely." The female responded, grinning softly as she leaned back against the green haired, grey complexioned male. "A girl and a zombie..." The last words spoken as the boy turned the girl around to face him.

"Addy, can you believe its our second year in highschool...and we've come so far." He murmured, staring down into her eyes and leaning down to press his forehead against her own. "And we're stronger together than we are apart, Zed." She murmured, lifting her lips to gently kiss his as she smiled brightly. His arms tightened around her, and he returned the kiss before pulling away slightly. "I should get you home, before your parents send Gus out to find you." He mumbled lazily against her lips, moving to lift her up into his arms so he could jump down from their small little perch on the broken down building.

Her arms moved around his neck, and she held tightly to him as she curled closer. "Wouldn't want that, now would we?" She chuckled, closing her eyes as she felt him stand and before she knew it, Zed was jumping from the building and they were falling towards the ground. The moment Zed's feet touched the ground, Addison opened her eyes and looked into his, "I gar-gargiza you." Addy murmured against him, as he slowly lowered her onto the ground. "And I gar-gargiza you too, Addy." He murmured back, keeping his hands on her waist as they stood there in the setting sun.

"Zed, so much has changed...we're who we want to be, not hiding things at all." She murmured, lifting a hand to run it thorough her white hair as she looked into his eyes. "A year together, and nothing will pull us apart...because we won't let it." She said, lowering her arms from around his neck and slowly, unwillingly pulling away from his arms. "But yes, we don't need Gus coming to find me."

He slowly let her go, and moved to take hold of her hand as he glanced down at his Z-Band on his wrist. "Addy...this year's gonna be different, things are good now and we can't possibly have any more troubles going on." He said, or rather at least he hoped that much. Slowly the two started walking, hand in hand towards her home.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dust is Settling?

Chapter 1: The Dust is Settling?

Zed was just waking up after the previous nights events, there was football practice and he had a date with Addison that evening as well. He was actually going to take her to dinner. Her parents had managed to talk to a few restaurants, and ever since the Cheer competition things had started changing more rapidly around Seabrook. Zombies were now allowed to enter the formerly human only places, granted that they were civil and able to control themselves. Slowly the zombie rose from his bed, walking to his closet as he mussed up his green hair, which was slightly longer than the previous year, and pulled out the uniform that he was alloted to wear each day. Maybe one day the clothing arrangement would change as well, but for now he was still wearing the typical issued zombie coveralls.

Meanwhile across the wall, Addison was busy getting herself ready and running a brush through her white hair which was now coming down to her shoulders. "Someday..." She murmured gently as she looked herself over in the mirror, her blue outfit complementing her as well as the zombie swag she was wearing courtesy of her boyfriend. So much had changed in the past year, they were sophomores now and things were better at Seabrook High. Zombies were welcomed into everyday routines, and even people at school were more open with them. She grabbed her bag, and swung it over her shoulder as she walked downstairs to have breakfast. "Morning mom and dad." She called out, brushing some hair over her shoulder as she grabbed a muffin.

Zed's younger sister was making her way into the kitchen, Puppy faithfully tailing along behind her and wagging his tail. Zed smiled at the sight, walking in and ruffling up his sister's hair, than making his way to the table to eat breakfast with his family. "Well, second year at Seabrook High and things are going better." He commented cheekily, looking at the cauliflower brains and eggs that his father had made them. "Bet it still tastes like gym sneakers." He said dryly, picking up a forkful and shoving it into his mouth and chewing. Zoey laughed at her big brother, lightly punching his arm. "How's Addison?" She asked cheerfully as her brother chomped down his breakfast and swung his backpack over his shoulder. "Amazing as always." He commented, waving before taking off outside.

Addison was sitting on her front steps, munching on her muffin as she waited for her boyfriend to pick her up. She was wearing Zed's uniform coverall jacket with the Z on the back, the dark blue one. Her gaze looked up as she heard footsteps, "Doing the draggy leg?" she questioned as she watched her boyfriend approach her house. "Addy...we're not at a Zombie Mash." Zed joked, moving to sit next to her and throw an arm around her shoulders a moment. Addison smiled as she curled up against his side, resting her head on his shoulder. "And yet I think I saw your leg dragging." She teased lightly, elbowing his side as she nibbled her muffin once again. Zed feigned a hurt look, leaning over and biting off a chunk of her muffin. "Maybe it's dragging because of a beautiful girl."

Zed stood up, reaching a hand out to help his girlfriend stand as well. "Shall we head to school? The group is excited about today, and Coach wants to make me captain of the team this year." He said grinning that cheeky grin of his, watching as his beautiful white haired girlfriend placed her hand in his. He pulled her up, and straight into his arms with a grin. "I love you Zed, or should I say...I gar-gargiza you." Addison said as she slid her arms around his waist and locked her hands together behind his back. "And I gar-gargiza you, Addy." The male responded with a cheeky grin per his usual outlook. After a brief hug, the couple separated from one another and took to holding hands.

The walk to Seabrook High didn't take very long, and yet the two always made it seem like it was as long as possible. As soon as Zed and Addison got close to the main doors of the school, a series of 'Hey's!' were resounding through the air, and it snapped the couple out of the small daze they were in. Addison looked up to see the smiling faces of Bree, Bonzo, Eliza and her cousin Bucky standing there waiting for the two of them. So much had changed and it ensured that the current relationship between Addison and Zed was something that was able to continue going on right now. "Hey Cuz, Zed." Bucky said, nodding to the couple as he stood there with the rest of the group.

Hugs were exchanged between Addison, Bree, Eliza, Bonzo and Bucky, before Zed moved to hug everyone in the group as well. "How's everyone today?" Addison questioned of the small group, adjusting her bag on her shoulder a moment as she moved to lean against her boyfriend. Zed's arm casually draped across his girlfriends shoulders as he moved to rest his chin on top of her head. "We're doing good, excited about Sophomore year." Bree said, moving to lean lightly against Bonzo, who only grinned and put an arm around Bree's shoulders. "Computer club is going great, and I'm excited about starting a new program for it." Eliza said, glancing at the two couples that were open in Seabrook High.

It was rare for one Zombie/Human couple, even more rare for two to be out in the open and public. But Eliza was glad for her two Zombie friends, and even the new human ones. "I'm happy for you, Eliza." Addison said as she looked up when the bell rang. "Well, guess we should all get into class." The white haired female said, keeping her arms around her zombie boyfriend. Bucky, Eliza, Bonzo and Bree all gave a few nods before vanishing into the school and to their respective classes. Zed turned Addison around to face him, keeping his arms around her upper shoulders as he grinned cheekily down at her. "Beautiful girlfriend of mine, how did I get so lucky?" The question was simple and yet Addison as always, had the perfect answer to it.

"The universe deemed us necessary to ensure the survival of our races." Addison commented, flashing a grin and earning a very low chuckle from her boyfriend's lips. Sure the answer was out there and completely theoretical, but to the couple, it was amazingly adorable. Zed unwrapped his arms around from her shoulders, and leaned down to kiss her gently on the lips. It was only after the kiss that some noise brought the couple out of their small daze and enjoyable moments, to gaze at the person on the side of the street that was coughing and making gagging noises while pointing at them. "That's absolutely disgusting, get your zombie mits off of that human. Even if she has freakish hair, she's still a human! You zombie freaks shouldn't be allowed here!" The man continued to yell and spout out nonsense at the couple.

Addison's arms tightened around Zed's waist as she pulled him closer to her, having noticed her boyfriend's body start to go rigid and tense with each word the man was yelling towards them. "Come on Zed..." Addison murmured towards him, pulling him backwards towards the school. By now a few security guards were outside and ushering the two students into the school as quickly as they could. "Sir, you need to leave now. This is a school campus, and school is in session. Zombies and Humans are co-exisiting here. Please leave before we call patrol." One of the guards said, both of them now standing before Zed and Addison as the couple moved backwards into the school.

"Zed...baby...talk to me.." Addison breathed out, worried about the current state of her boyfriend. The two were standing in the middle of the hallway, Addison was positioned directly in front of him and her hands were on his chest. Zed slowly glanced down at his girlfriend, placing his hands on her hips as he took slow breaths. "Addy...dear, I'm sorry...I'm okay..." He mumbled half incoherently as he glanced at his girlfriend, the dark circles beneath his eyes only seeming darker at the moment. Was everyone is Seabrook going to keep trying to tear them apart? Would he and Addy even be able to go on their date tonight? Zed had a million things running through his mind, and Addison was the number one priority on his mind. Would they ever have their 'Someday'?


End file.
